


The Life of a Child

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Child Abuse, Community: hp_ficathon, Gen, Hogwarts First Year, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-16
Updated: 2006-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus, Poppy, and Minerva discuss Harry's upbringing</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life of a Child

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP_Ficathon prompt "Sacrosanct"

“Albus! You can’t do this!” Minerva cried. “The life of a child is not something to be toyed with.”

“Minerva,” he sighed, looking all of his 140 years, “This is a war. Nothing is sacrosanct, even the life of a child.”

“But to leave him with those people?”

“Arabella tried to look out for him and make sure things didn’t get too out of hand.”

Poppy finally spoke up. “Out of hand?” she yelled, “Out of hand would be a lot of time outs, or more chores than his cousin. We’re talking about abuse!”

“I don’t think it went that far, Poppy.” Albus hedged.

“Bollocks! I did the medical scan on him. They’ve abused him for years. And you missed it, Albus.”

“Then we must work to correct our mistake. This war depends on Harry.”


End file.
